1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for monitoring a television.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art, a television displays pictures from a video signal from a file, and a frequency range of the video signal is between 10 hertz (Hz) and 6 Megahertz (MHz). A frequency exceeding 500 Hz of the video signal will get a clear and smooth picture. Additionally, the picture displayed by the television needs to be monitored in real time by operators, to make sure the picture is normal. If the picture becomes abnormal, such as the television turning to a black screen, the file needs to be replaced with other files or manually played back, which is time-consuming and labour intensive.
Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.